


Tommy's Just A Little Overwhelmed

by Catnip_3



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comforting Wilbur Soot, Crying, Fluff and Angst, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), It's Just a Memory Of When He Was A Kid Tho, It's Really Wholesome, Panic Attacks, Sensitive Hearing, Sensory Overload, Small TommyInnit, Songs, The Graphic Depictions Of Violence Is Just Panic-Attacks and Hurt Ears, Upset TommyInnit, Upset Wilbur Soot, Whispering, Wilbur Hums To Tommy Over Discord, big brother wilbur soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catnip_3/pseuds/Catnip_3
Summary: Tommy was sure these little attacks were over after he doesn't have one for a while but it seemed he wasn't that lucky; having sensory overloads every other month we're really getting annoying! When this happens; everything is too loud, too rough, too bright, god he wished it would all just go away.However, there is one plus side. At least Wilbur is there to hum quietly to him, something his very sensitive ears are finally okay with listening too.
Relationships: TommyInnit & All DreamSMP Members, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 12
Kudos: 413





	Tommy's Just A Little Overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

> **Hello! I’ve made another Tommy-centric one-shot for you all :) Of course I can’t help putting in a little angst, mwahaha**
> 
> **But don’t worry because I also added some fluff and comfort too!**
> 
> **Also: I have created a Tumblr account for this Ao3 account! More information and the blog name is in the end notes!**

Tommy usually didn’t have a problem with it, it hadn’t happened in well over four months and he was sure that meant that he grew out of it. 

He continued to think that until he woke up one day with a killer headache and the most sensitive hearing. Tommy, the loud and hilarious youtuber/twitch streamer grew up with sensory overloads. 

When he was younger, there were days where Tommy couldn’t stand the sound of whispering or even the wind. His body felt wrong and his ears rang and he’d closed his eyes, the light so bright he couldn’t think straight. 

He was 4 when he had his first breakdown and his parents quickly took him to a doctor only to be told there was nothing wrong with their child. 

With the doctors telling them nothing was wrong, his parents could only help Tommy deal with his troubles. They were kind and caring, making sure Tommy was comfortable with any kind of level of light, sound, or touch. 

As he grew up, these breakdowns became less frequent to the point where only one would happen every other month or so and even those weren’t nearly as major as when he was younger. 

That’s why Tommy couldn’t process what was happening when his eyes suddenly watered at the faint light filtering through his window and that he felt every stitch of fabric touch his sensitive skin as if he were burning. 

It was a slow process to get his mind to wake up and stopped panicking but he was finally able to conclude that he was dealing with a sensory overload breakdown and a bad one. 

He sluggishly managed to get out of the covers and numbly closed the curtains as quietly as he could, his sensitive ears easily picking up every sound in the house; like his mother making breakfast downstairs. 

Tommy had no idea what he was going to do about this little problem, he was supposed to record a video with half of the DreamSMP members; something to do with Fundy having a video idea.

The thought of having to process and listen to all of his friends' voices had him feeling sick and Tommy wondered if they’d be okay with him sitting this video out. 

Without sitting down, Tommy lightly grazed his keyboard with his fingers and went to Discord, typing in the general chat that he wouldn't be able to make it. Even the clicking of the keys had him wanting to scream and Tommy had no idea if he’d be able to survive this day and be sane by the end of it. 

There was some comfort in the fact that hopefully his parents would find out soon enough and attempt to be quieter and let him out of chores for the day. 

He quickly sent the message, wincing at the chime as it posted, and carefully made his way back to his bed and sat on it. There was no way that he couldn't not touch anything so his solution was to make himself as small as possible. The less surface area, the less his skin touched. 

Weirdly enough, when Tommy has these overloads, he is okay with his own touch and would always take advantage of that, curling up into a ball and rubbing his arms calmly, a habit never grew out of. 

The curtain covering the window didn’t seem to do enough, the light was still drilling into his skull and he tried to squeeze his eyes closed as tightly as he could. His breathing was also driving him mad to the point where he almost wished he was deaf instead of having to endure this hell.

A knock on his door had him whimpering and curling into himself tighter than before. The loud sound of his door opening and scraping on the ground had him shaking his head. He heard his father’s voice start to raise a question but stop midway, noticing the way Tommy was positioned. 

‘Awww, I’m sorry Tommy. I’ll leave you be then son.’ Tommy wasn’t upset at his father for leaving him, his father and him knew that someone else’s presence would only make things worse. 

Both Tommy and his parent’s had to learn that lesson the hard way. 

His body slightly untensed once he was left alone again and Tommy decided to put his coping skills to work. Once his parents learned about his condition, Tommy saw a therapist once every week and together they had learned certain coping mechanisms for when an episode happened. 

He loved his counselor, he was referred to her a year ago and decided he never wanted to go back. 

Slowly, Tommy was able to zone out and daydream of a colorless and soundless world that was heaven to him. It was like floating in space, not feeling the scraping fabric on his skin or noticing the blinding light that was piercing his eyes even through his thin eyelids. 

Tommy wasn’t sure how long he had zoned-out for but sadly he was brought back to reality before the sensory breakdown ended, all because of his stupid phone that chimed very loudly when a notification appeared on Discord. 

He let out another pitiful whimper that Tommy would never admit to, before sluggishly lifting his arm and grabbing his phone in a shaking grip. His nerves were still on fire, the cool sensation of the phone feeling more like frostbite than anything else. 

Curiosity is what made him peel his eyes open and look at Discord. Tears were already starting to form from the light and Tommy was sure his eyes were red and bloodshot from overstimulation by now. 

Unsurprisingly, it was a message from Wilbur asking if he was okay and why he couldn’t make it. His mind was still trying to process everything, going into overdrive as he typed out a response. 

He felt like his body was tearing itself apart, eyes, ears, and nerves being the first thing attacked. He set the phone down next to him on the bed and closed his eyes again. Body sagging as he eliminated the light by curling up and darkness overtook everything for a bliss moment. 

Not a minute later, Tommy grunted (whimpered) as the annoying chime of Discord echoed around the room for the second time.

The noise was starting to make him feel worse, the amazing daydream he had was quickly fading from his mind.

When he lifted up the phone and looked at it, the words were blurred and his eyes had to take a moment to adjust to the stimulation and process the information.

Wilbur was asking if he could call. 

The first thought he had was about how bad of an idea that was but soon it was accompanied by the need to assure Wilbur that everything was fine. It wasn’t fair that Wilbur had to worry about him. 

So, without thinking about the consequences or about how loud Wilbur could be sometimes; he clicked on the call button and already started mentally screaming at the call sound. 

It was only a couple of seconds before Wilbur joined and so did his loud voice.

‘Tommy?!? Are you okay? Why can’t you reco-.’ 

‘Stop!’ Tommy thought he had yelled it out but the ringing in his ears was making it hard to listen to anything and judge the sound of his own voice; instead it was a small whisper.

‘P-please. W-Wil s-s-stop.’ 

There was silence, only harsh breathing was heard on the other end of the line but even that was enough to have Tommy clawing at his ears. 

‘Tommy?’ It was softer now, a small whisper. 

‘Wil.’ The boy could only form that one word; brain still fuzzy and trying to process everything. 

‘What’s wrong? Are you hurt?’ 

‘I-it’s too… it’s too loud!’ Tommy wailed out, continuing to clutch his head and crying; the events of the day were catching up to him. 

‘A-and too bright and I feel everything.. Wilbur. I feel everything. Please, make it stop.’ The boy continued to sob and let the pain of the sensory overload leave him in big fat tears. 

Right now, a scared and lost little boy was in pain; the loud and boisterous TommyInnit being left at his computer. 

‘It’s okay, Tommy. It’s gonna be okay. Shhh.’ His voice had become even quieter and anyone with ears wouldn’t be able to hear him but to Tommy it sounded like he was talking normally. 

‘Do you have these often?’ 

Tommy let out a little hiccuped sob. ‘N-not normally. Ever since I got older they didn’t happen as often and t-they usually aren’t this b-bad.’ 

‘Okay...okay..’ It sounded like he was mostly mumbling to himself, forgetting that Tommy was still listening on the other end. 

‘I’m really sorry Tommy.’ Wilbur sounded so sincere and a small warmth spread throughout the boy’s chest. ‘I-There’s nothing I can really do.’ 

He swallowed. ‘I know.’ 

‘I wish there was.’ 

‘I know, Wil.’ Wilbur didn’t realize it but just talking quietly was enough for Tommy, his ears no longer ringing and stinging as much as before. 

‘C-can I stay on the line with you?’ The older man sounded nervous, like he was expecting Tommy to tell him off. 

‘O-of course.’ He got a quiet hum in reply. 

They stayed on the line silently for a few minutes until Wilbur started to hum; so soft it was almost nonexistent. Tommy had tensed up, expecting his ears to protest but was happily delighted when nothing happened. 

The calm humming continued and his ears happily listened, not having to be strained in any way. Wilbur made sure to keep the humming level, never wavering or going to a higher or lower pitch. 

Tommy’s eyes closed again and his body slowly got out of his huddled position. 

His mind started to drift off and he managed to mumble something out to Wilbur, intending to tell him he didn’t have to stay any longer, but he was pretty sure what he said was incoherent. 

The mumbling didn’t scare off Wilbur, who continued to hum as Tommy let sleep lull him. The darkness was comforting and as he entered a dream-like state, he still heard the humming in the background; a constant, calming sound.

He was very grateful for Wilbur and as the humming continued, his thoughts started wandering until Tommy was completely dead to the world. 

\---

When Tommy woke up next he was delightfully aware that his body felt normal again. His ears weren’t overly sensitive and the fabric under him wasn’t nearly as rough as it was the last time he was awake. 

His eyes weren’t burning and the smell of his room was more comforting than annoying. 

He was laying on his stomach and groggily lifted his head, ears picking up the faintest of noises coming from his phone. 

He couldn’t remember much of the last time he was awake, pain and disorientation taking up most of his memory. 

He picked up his phone and noticed it was almost dead, even though he was sure it was fully charged last time he was awake. 

When he clicked the home button, a little green line was blinking at the top and he clicked it curiously. The app opened up to Discord, or more specifically a message string. 

Tommy was overtaken by surprise and he uttered out a name in pure confusion. ‘Wilbur?’

The small sound stopped; which he realized was humming. ‘Tommy?’ The voice was cracked and sounded rough and dry; talking sounded painful. 

‘Yeah, Wil. Why are we on a Discord call?’ 

Wilbur’s voice became a little louder and steadier. ‘You don’t remember?’ 

‘No.. not really. I had a… an episode yesterday.’ 

‘I know.’

‘You do?’ Dread pooled in the bottom of his stomach. He never wanted his friends - except for Tubbo - to find out about this side of him. 

‘I talked to you yesterday Tommy.’ Wilbur’s voice wasn’t full of mockery or bitterness, it only contained worry, something that completely confused Tommy. 

‘Oh, I’m sorry Wilbur…’ He took a deep breath, he knew how to get out of these awkward situations expertly. ‘This is normal!’ He reassured, not wanting to worry the man further. ‘Sometimes the pain is so.. much that I forget it.’

A new question appeared in his mind and he quickly asked it before he changed his mind. ‘Have you been on the call the whole time?’ 

There was a pause and a quick breath. ‘Yes.’ 

‘Wilbur!’

‘Tommy!’

The teenage boy huffed. ‘Why would you do that? I was asleep most of the time!’

Wilbur’s response was soft and full of care. ‘I know, but I-I didn’t want you to feel alone.’ 

Tommy’s heart warmed and his eyes watered. ‘Thank you, Wil.’ 

‘Of course, Tommy. And if you ever have this.. problem again, don’t hesitate to contact me. Even if you just need some company.’ With that, Wilbur left the call and Tommy looked at the phone in awe. 

One thought was racing through his mind. 

He had the best big brother _ever._

**Author's Note:**

> **The End!**
> 
> **I thought this was cute little brotherly fic! Also: NO SHIPPING! Tommy’s a minor :(**
> 
> **_Now regarding the Tumblr account! Basically, I've created an account for this Ao3 account. Why does this account matter? Basically, I'll be posting sneak peeks for stories, accepting prompts, possibly creating exclusive drabbles just for Tumblr, dropping extra knowledge/tid-bits about stories (fun-facts), notifying when I post or what my week's schedule looks like, and just being able to talk to Ao3 writers/readers and getting closer to the community!!! My account is: catnip-no-way-man_ **
> 
> **One last thing: I don't know much about sensory overload or conditions that are connected to them - the way he deals with this/symptoms are not factually correct. Please don't get on my case for incorrect things, I'm just trying to make a nice little fluffy and angsty story :) Ty!**
> 
> **I hope you enjoyed this little story and have an amazing day!**
> 
> **Sincerely,**
> 
> **Catnip? No Way Man.**


End file.
